1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packaging for consumer products.
2. Background Information
Postal cards which bear a scene or the like on one side and a place for a message and an address to which the card can be sent are well known. In recent years, prepaid telephone cards have become quite popular. These phone cards are usually sold separately in retail stores. These cards can be used in certain public telephones to make prepaid long distance calls. Such stores also carry postcards bearing images associated with the geographical location in which such postcards are sold.
Since there is much competition for the sale of phone cards, there is a need to make phone cards more saleable to the buying public. There is quite a bit of competition for display space in retail stores where such cards are sold. Also, such prepaid phone cards are usually an impulse buy item and displayed in stores near the checkout counters. There is a need for catching the attention of a shopper so that the shopper will buy such prepaid phone cards.